This proposal seeks to obtain partial funding for the 21st Gordon Research Conference (GRC) entitled "Chromatin Structure and Function." Since its inception in 1972, the "Chromatin" GRC has played a central role in establishing and maintaining communication and collaboration among the diverse group of scientists with a vital interest in chromatin. The conference seeks to advance our understanding of the role of chromatin structure in the functioning of genomes. This is a fast evolving research area with increasing relevance for human health, notably cancer and developmental disorders. The focus of the meeting, chromatin and its role in regulation, has evolved into a topic that connects the very basic sciences to translational research including clinical trials. The prime aim of the conference is to foster the transatlantic communication between researchers by facilitating an international and interdisciplinary exchange of information, ideas, concepts and methodology. The Chromatin GRC has an excellent track record of catalysing a large number of fruitful interactions between researchers in the United States and others elsewhere in the world, particularly in Europe, where a very strong chromatin community has also been established. The second important aim of the conference is to enhance the potential of scientists early in their careers. The conference series remains one of the most popular GRCs, more than two-fold oversubscribed with an increase in applications of 50% in the year 2006 relative to 2004. The success of the meeting is due to the fact that the field is still expanding and exciting discoveries are being made each year, which are reflected by a program that features the most recent developments. The upcoming conference will put special emphasis on describing chromatin as a complex system of structures that are involved in fine-tuning the functioning of the eukaryotic genome and its the programming and reprogramming along pathways of proliferation and differentiation.